


Beauty

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: I always thought it was sad that the 4077th's little beautification project got ruined, so I made some use of it.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 8





	Beauty

When he’d heard about the army’s scheme to beautify Korea, he’d been bemused - then disgusted. The army had leveled fields, filled in wells, and opened ugly black craters in the earth. Villages were abandoned. How was a “park” with painted lawn, white-washed stone, and a bedpan fountain supposed to balance that degree of destruction? 

Now, however, with the sun sinking behind the sad little installation, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pity for it. It wasn’t  _ awful _ . Not completely. It just needed something beautiful to bring out its potential. Charles could think of only one beautiful thing in Korea. 

He went to the Corporal’s tent in the best clothes he had clean; Klinger would notice the gloves, anyway. 

“Major?” 

“Good evening, Corporal. Can I infringe upon your time?” 

“Of course. Whaddaya need, Major?” 

“I was thinking of taking a turn around your park. It’s no Boston common, but…” He offered his arm. 

Klinger’s lashes fluttered. “You’ll squire me, sir?” 

“I would consider it a privilege.”

“Lemme get my parasol.” 

Charles smiled until he returned… and kept right on smiling after.

End! 


End file.
